megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Setanta
Setanta is a recurring demon in the series. History Setanta is Cu Chulainn's given name. He obtained his more famous name when he killed Culann's guard dog in self-defense and volunteered to take its place ("Cu Chulainn" means "Culann's Hound"). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS): Fairy Race *''Persona 3 Portable: Star Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne Setanta evolves into Cu Chulainn through leveling up. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Setanta can only be obtained through fusion and appears in a central role in the Foreign Country in the Woods questline. Players can obtain his scarf and gear through fortune cards. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Setanta appears in the Challenge Quest, Cu Chulainn's Training, where Cu Chulainn has been turned into Setanta by his master Scathach. She requests that Flynn teach Setanta the "way of the warrior" in the Bugeikan stadium. Arrogant, he proclaims that killing them will be easier than killing the guard dog as the battle starts. He is surprised when he loses, and realizes the lesson his master wished to teach him by fighting Flynn, and is returned to his true form, Cu Chulainn. Setanta later appears in Shibuya. He can teach Flynn the Charge and Javelin Rain skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Setanta can be found in Shibuya. He can teach the Charge, Javelin Rain and Purple Smoke skills through his Demon Whisper. Setanta benefits from learning Physical, Gun, Force and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Setanta is a demon exclusive to the 3DS remake, available after Nemechi evolves into the leg form (female growth path), and costs 150 D-Souls. Unusually, despite being Cu Chulainn's younger form, he is actually at a higher level. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Setanta is one of the new Personas that have been added. He is the second lowest level Persona of the Star Arcana. ''Persona 5'' Setanta is the third Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is one of three Personas to learn the Dormin Rush skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Setanta yields the Counter skill card. The Shadow of Nozomi Odo will also take the form of Setanta when confronted in Mementos during the "Part-time Job, Full-time Hell" request. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Setanta is a common enemy on the hostile floors of the Karma Society Tower near the C terminal. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow Odo= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Celtic Mythology Category:Genma Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses